Diskussion:Darth Bane/Legends
Geburtsdatum Aus welcher Quelle stammt das Datum 1043 VSY? Laut Schöpfer der Dunkelheit scheint Bane eher Mitte 20 zu sein, auch, wenn das gar nicht zu seinem Aussehen passt. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 19:10, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hm, da musst du den Klingonen fragen, ich glaube ist aus Jedi vs. Sith, beim Comic und dem Roman gibt es einige Unstimmigkeiten, was genau meinst du mit passt nicht zu seinem Aussehen Jango 19:21, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich meinte die Angabe im Buch, dass er zur Zeit der Schlacht von Ruusan Mitte zwanzig sein soll. Das passt nicht zu seinem Aussehen in Jedi vs. Sith, im Fact File und auf dem Cover von Schöpfer der Dunkelheit. Aber es ist die einzige, mir bekannte Angabe, auch, wenn sie nicht eindeutig ist, weil die Zeiträume manchmal nicht genau geklärt werden. Kann mich zwar nicht erinnern, dass in Jedi vs. Sith was zu seinem Alter gesagt wurde, aber ich werd gleich mal nachschauen. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 19:29, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Wegen der Glatze? Die hat er weil er in den Minen auf ööh... Apratos Cortosis abgebaut hat, außerdem verdirbt die Dunkle Seite ja den Charackter und läßt dies auch im Aussehen wederspiegeln, wie bei Kotor Jango 19:33, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::nach Bearbeitungskonflikt(ich gebe meinen senf trotzdem dazu): Kleine Anmerkung, du vergisst, dass Bane jahrelang in einem Bergbau gearbeitet hat. Du weißt ja, wie gefährlich das in "unserer" Welt ist, selbst für einen Erwachsenen. Und er war ja grade mal ein Jugendlicher als er angefangen hat Cortosis abzubauen. Und wer weiß wie genau sich das auf den Körper auswirkt...Boba 19:35, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Warum er die Glatze hat, weiß ich, hab das Buch erst vor ein paar Tagen gelesen. ;) Und das alleine läßt einen ja nicht alt aussehen. Ich spreche von seinem Gesicht. Mein Cousin ist 26 und der sieht nicht so aus und ich denke mal, keiner in dem Alter sieht so aus. Dass die Dunkle Seite einen nicht hässlicher oder äußerlich älter machen muss, sieht man ja an Maul und Ulic Qel-Droma. Oder Darth Talon und Githany. ;) Naja aber egal, es geht ja darum, was in den Quellen steht. In Jedi vs. Sith habe ich keine Angabe gefunden. Da sich der Klingone nicht meldet, frag ich ihn halt mal direkt. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 21:18, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Halt warte, ider Klingone hat mal geschaut und dein KollegeYoda41 hat die angabe gemacht, musst den also fragen^^ Gruß Jango 21:21, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Kann schon sein. Aber wie du schon sagst, die dunkle Seite "muss" einen nicht unbedingt hässlicher und älter erscheinend machen. Aber bei manchen tut sie's halt. Wär ja auch möglich, dass es damit zusammen hängt, wie sehr man sich der dunklen Seite hingibt. Im Gegensatz zu Bane haben Githany, Darth Maul und einige andere sich ja nicht so intensiv der dunklen Seite der Macht hingegeben oder? Naja wird eh wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben ;-). Gruß--DarthBane 23:04, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Naja, Maul hat sich eher tätowieren lassen... Pandora Diskussion 08:15, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Aber hat Bane nicht auch dieses Gift schlucken müssen? Und der Heiler hatte das ja sofort gesehen, also0 müsste das ja auch irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf den Körper haben, oder nicht? Without Aayla, without me! 21:21, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Caleb hat das Gift an den Ausdünstungen Banes, also am Geruch erkannt, steht auch so im Roman. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:56, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::Aso, könnte ja trotzdem sein XD. Aber danke für die Info.Without Aayla, without me! 11:11, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::::Pandora, laut dem Roman war seine Haut aschfahl, und er ging gebeugt, und wirke auch weiterhin alles andere als gesund, und blutete aus augen und mund. :) Gruß, Darth Invidia 19:52, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Quelle: Rule of Two Was heißt denn "Vorabinfo", Modgamers? Das Buch ist weder auf Deutsch noch auf Englisch erschienen, also ist es unmöglich, es als Quelle zu benutzen. Wenn man etwas über das Geschehen im Buch weiß, dann von StarWars.com oder aus dem OSWM oder dem Insider. Das gehört dann übrigans unter Hinter den Kulissen. Quellen sind ausschließlich Bücher, Comics, Spiele usw. auf denen ein Artikel basiert. Der unterschied zwischen Quellen und weiteren Erwähnungen ist doch in den Richtlinien erklärt. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:14, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Darth Banes Orden besteht aus Lebensmüden Idividen. Bane müsste von seiner Schülerin getötet worden sein, diese von ihren... (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.164.122.2 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22:37, 8. Dez. 2007) ::Aha...? Bist du ein nicht angemeldeter Vos? Dark Lord Disku 22:40, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Wer das ist ist doch egal... aber es ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, das mit dem Meister und Schüler Duell. Aber das war schon vorher so, z.B. bei Malak und Revan. MfG - Cody 22:43, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Und was hat das jetzt mit dem Artikel zu tun? --Dark Lord Disku 22:44, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Übrigens Rule of Two ist erschienen am 26.12.2007. Kann man das Buch dann zu den Quellen schreiben? Darth Schorsch 12:16, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) * Wenn man es gelesen hat, kann man das natürlich machen, aber im Moment hat der Artikel ja eh eine UC-Box. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 02:59, 7. Jan. 2008 (CET) Biete meine Hilfe an * Hi, ich bin recht neu hier in Jedipedia (also ich kenn mich nicht so aus) aber ich hab schon bei einigen Artikeln was ergänzt... Ich hab auch Schöpfer der Dunkelheit gelesen und deswegen dacht ich mir, ich kann hier n bisl helfen. Des hoff ich jetz zumindest mal... (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Gangsta93 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:20, 11. Nov. 2007) :Klar kannst du helfen, wenn du willst. Wie du sicher festgestellt hast, ist die Inhaltsangabe noch nicht vollständig. Das sollte vielleicht mal jemand machen. Achte bei neuen Kommenateren immer darauf, dass du sie mit deiner persönlichen Signatur versiehst – das geht, wenn du nach deinem Kommentar vier Tilden (~~~~) schreibst. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:45, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ani, dir ist schon klar, dass es hier um die Person und nicht um das Buch geht? Vielleicht sollte er das lieber mit Jango und mir besprechen. 20:00, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ja, das is uns allen klar, aber im Buch kann man viel über die Person erfahren. Also wärs nützlich, wenn alle das gelesen haben, die den Artikel bearbeiten. Und ähm... Kann man seinen Benutzernahmen ändern? MfG, Ripper 20:02, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Ja, man kann seinen Benutzernamen ändern lassen, aber dafür muss man auch bestimmte Regeln einhalten, die du in den Richtlinien nachschauen kannst. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:09, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Nun, das geht. Nur musst du vorher erst alle Links auf deine Benutzer- und Diskussionsseite auf den neuen Namen ändern, bevor ein Admin die Änderung durchführt. Zum Artikel: Wie wär es denn, wenn du dich dem Artikel über das Buch und der von Ani bereits angesprochenen Inhaltsangabe widmest? Jango und ich würden den Artikel über Bane selbst nämlich gern allein bzw. zu zweit schreiben. Ich will deine Fähigkeiten sicher nicht in Abrede stellen, doch wär der Buch-Artikel für einen Neuling eine zunächst annehmbare Herausforderung. Viele Grüße, 20:10, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Öhm... der Buchartikel existiert bereits, was soll ich da groß machen? Und gehört Umgang mit der Macht nicht zu den Fähigkeiten? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Gangsta93 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:14, 11. Nov. 2007) :::::::Ach sry, das tuts ja.... Ripper 20:15, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Wie gesagt: Die Inhaltsangabe im Buchartikel ist alles andere als vollständig... Bild:;-).gif 20:45, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Vervollständigung Hey Leute, wird dieser Artikel auch mal fertiggestellt'???' Die UC-Box ist schon seit Juni/Juli da. Bevor jetzt die Frage kommt "Warum schreibst du den Artikel dann nicht?": Ich habe nicht soviel Quellen zur Verfügung. Revan1188 13:22, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Der Artikel befindet sich im Aufbau, keine Sorge da kommt bald was Jango 00:46, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Was ist'n das für 'ne ausrede? ”''Ich hab nicht soviel Quellen zur Verfügung''“? Ich mein --> Buch; --> Google; --> StarWars.com; Da kann man unmengen rausschöpfen also kannste den Artikel sehr wohl auch schreiben!^^ Ripper 20:05, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::1) Weder du, noch Google sind eine Quelle und auf SW.com werden wohl nicht die Weißheiten alle stehen, um einen vernünftigen Artikel zu machen. --Modgamers 20:06, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Als Quellen werden nur offizielle Sachen verwertet, die von Lucasfilm stammen. Also Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien, offizielle Internetseiten und solche Sachen, aber kein Google. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:09, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Halbsperre Ich wär dafür, den Artikel für den UC-Zeitraum halbzusperren, da immer wieder IPs dran rumarbeiten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:23, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Verschieben... Sollte der Artikel nicht eigentlich nur Bane heissen, Darth ist ja bekanntermaßen nur der Titel, und den lassen wir doch weg... Pandora Diskussion 22:02, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Warum bei Darth Vader heist der Artikel auch Darth Vader und nicht nur Vader. Gruß Darth Schorsch 16:56, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Weil Darth in dem Falle nicht ein Titel ist, sondern Teil seines neuen Namens. Er hieß ja vorher Dessel und hat sich in Darth Bane umbenannt. Genau wie bei Anakin Skywalker, der ja auch in Darth Vader umbenannt wurde. Einzig Revan hat Darth als Titel genutzt. Boba (FAQ) 17:26, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Hmm ja hab nochmal nachgeguckt... Die anderen heißen echt so ... In dem Fall meine komische Aussage einfach ignorieren... Pandora Diskussion 21:11, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) Rule of Two Hi! Ich bin recht neu in Jedipedia. Ich hab das Buch Rule of Two allerdings schon auf Englisch gelesen. Ich arbeite mal an dem Artikel, 'ne! Wird hoffentlich ausführlich genug. Es kann noch passieren, dass manche Lebewesen noch namentlich anders in Deutsch heißen, aber das kann man ja ändern! Gruß! DarthBane 13:41, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Noch was anderes, da das Buch noch nicht auf Deutsch herausgekommen ist, solltest du eine Spoilerwarnung herausgeben. Die findest du unter Vorlagen. Gruß A-11 13:43, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Und du solltest dabei auch beachten, dass der Artikel UC steht, also Under Consturuction, weil gewisse Benutzer sich das vorgenommen haben und hier zusammen dran arbeiten... Pandora Diskussion 14:25, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Frage Könnte man nicht als besonderes Merkmal auch hinschreiben, dass er ein Lichtschwert mit gebogenen Griff hat? Bei anderen steht ja auch ihr besonderes Lichtschwert: z.B bei Bastila und Kas'im. Versteht ihr? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.82.219 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:55, 25. Mai 2008) Bearbeiten Haben Jango, Pandora und Ben Kenobi vor, den Artikel fertig zu stellen? Wenn nicht, könnte ich meine Hilfe für einen beliebigen Teil zur Verfügung stellen. --Darth Sakord 14:44, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ja, haben wir vor. Pandora und ich werden schnellstmöglich weitermachen. 14:45, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::OK, ich kann dann ja später was ergänzen, wenn es was zu ergänzen gibt. ^^ --Darth Sakord 14:55, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Wir haben es November 2008 und es ist seit Mai nix geändert worden? Kommt da noch was? Lord Mirdalan 20:50, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Gut Ding will Weile haben, sobald ich mit den Prüfungen durch bin, mach ich meinen Teil fertig... Pandora Diskussion 17:28, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Ferner stellt sich am Ende des dritten Bandes der Trillogie nicht wirklich heraus ob Bane von Zhanna besiegt wurde. Die Art wie sie mit der linken Hand agiert erinnert an eine Art Prüfung ob Banes "Zittern" auch wirklich weg ist. Es ist offen ob Bane den Kampf wirklich verloren hat, oder ob er nur so tut als ob er Zhanna wäre. Ich finde man sollte diese Interpretation erwähnen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.138.191.240 (Diskussion) 23:20, 14. Jan. 2011) ::::::Man lese den entsprechenden Hinter-den-Kulissen-Abschnitt und werde schlauer. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 00:18, 15. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::::Sollten wir nicht besser bei Cognus als Schülerin ein "kurzzeitig" vermerken? Beim Erfinder der Regel der Zwei sind zwei angegebene Schüler irgendwie verwirrend. Benutzer:Der Sith Bibliothekar Quelle: Bane of sith Was ist denn Bane of Sith für eine Quelle? Ein Buch, ein Spiel oder ein Verschreiber? Hä? | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel 15:37, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Eine Kurzgeschichte (siehe hier). 15:41, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) UC Leute die uc is von 07!!!! wird das mal fertig gemacht? ich würde auch einen teil machen wenn hilfe gebraucht wird. Gruß Darth Bane92 20:46, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Naja, die letzte UC-Bearbeitung ist von März 09. Aber wir müssten den wohl wirklich mal fertig machen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:31, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Verschieben Der Artikel sollte eigentlich nach Dessel verschoben werden, oder? Schließlich ist dasselbe der Fall bei Darth Sidious, der Artikel heißt Palpatine, und bei Darth Vader, der Artikel heißt Anakin Skywalker. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 14:35, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Nein, sollte er nicht. Dessel war besser bekannt als Darth Bane und er starb auch unter dem Namen. Vader starb unter dem Namen Anakin Skywalker, deswegen heißt der Artikel auch so. Und Palpi war besser unter Palpi bekannt. Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 14:39, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Palpatine war den meisten Menschen überhaupt nicht als Sidious bekannt, und Ani wurde ja wie gesagt zurück bekehrt. Bane war bis zu dem Punkt, zu dem die Geschichte bekannt ist Sith, wenn sich das noch ändert, mit dem neuen Buch, muss man halt schauen. 'Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 16:02, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – September 2009 (nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 11.09.2009 bis zum 18.09.2009 * : Ich denke der ist auf jeden Fall für eine Auszeichnung berreit, ich habe nur abwägen müssen für welche ich ihn aufstellen sollte. Ich habe mich letztlich "nur" für Lesenswert entschieden da er zwar sehr sehr gut geschrieben ist, aber es noch scheint das Teile des Artikels fehlen, den in der Einleitung ist von seinem Vermächtnis die Rede aber im Artikel hört es bei den Ereignissen auf Ambria auf. Man könnte auch noch das Bild von Bane of the Sith in den Artikel tun und einen Persönlihkeitsabschnitt hinzufügen, aber ich denke er ist auch so schon gut genug für die Lesenswert Auszeichnung. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 10:38, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * :Endlich. Doch ich schließe mich Darth Schorschs Meinung an: Ein paar Bildchen mehr ürdem dem Artikle sicher nicht schaden.Darth Hate 15:52, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Kein schlechter Artikel und nachdem ich noch ein paar Bilder eingesetzt habe, könnte man den Artikel schon als lesenswert bezeichen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:30, 12. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Das kann man sagen. Klasse Artikel. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 14:59, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich hatte mir jetzt mal gedacht, den les ich doch mal, ist ja schließlich Bane, und nicht irgendwer. Also man merkt find ich schon, dass der noch nicht fertig ist. Es gab noch enorm viele Rechtschreibfehler, die Formulierung ist nicht total schlecht, aber sie könnte auch besser sein, manche Sätze ergeben z.B. überhaupt keinen Sinn („Bane saß am Tisch und aus, dies nutzte sein Vater aus um einen Streit anzufangen.“), teilweise sind die Fakten falsch („Bane hatte einmal im Kampf gegen diesen gewonnen, sodass er diesen Makel nun tilgen wollte.“). Es gibt auch Stellen, wo dann dazwischen passierte Ereignisse fehlen und man so nix versteht. Ich hätte dem Artikel gerne ein Pro gegeben, aber so leider noch nicht. Tut mir leid. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:55, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich muss mich hier dmk anschließen. Größtes Kriterium für mein Kontra ist die Tatsache, dass die Vernichtung der Bruderschaft komplett fehlt. Im einen Satz will Bane sich ihnen anschließen, im nächsten sind sie vernichtet und er hat eine Schülerin, die vorher noch nie erwähnt worden ist. Ry-gaul 23:17, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Tja, leider wurde der Artikel nicht fertiggestellt, weshalb ich aufgrund der genannten Mängel mich auch nicht zu einem Pro entschließen werde. 'Bel Iblis' 08:00, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Da fehlen mir dann doch zu viele Informationen aus ''Schöpfer der Dunkelheit. Erst die nachtragen, dann kann ich guten Gewissens ein Pro geben --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:48, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Mit 4 Pro's zu '''3 Kontra's + '''1 Abwartend kam keine Mehrheit für die Auszeichnung zusammen. – Andro Disku 09:00, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Bane-Batman Diesen Satz: "Im Spiel Lego Batman gibt es eine Figur, die den gleichen Namen hat und genauso aussieht." aus dem HDK Abteil habe ich mal rausgenommen. Ich denke hier ist der Charakter "Bane" aus Batman allgemein gemeint (The Man who broke the Bat). Er und Darth Bane tragen zwar denselben Namen und haben einige Ähnlichkeiten, aber ich denke nicht das wir hier jeden Charakter mit selbem Namen und einigen Ähnlichkeiten aufführen sollten, davon gäbe es einfach zu viele. Gibt viele Schurken die sich "Bane" nennen ;) VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 14:37, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :denke ich auch. Ich möchte hier noch anmerken, dass ich diesesn Satz nur sprachlich verbessert habe^^.Darth Hate 14:40, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Die Parallele zum durchaus bekannten Batman-Charakter Bane ist meiner Meinung nach erwähnenswert. 18:39, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::ich stimme ben zu. Wann kommt es schon vor, dass ein Charakter den gleichen Namen hat UND gleich aussieht? Da wird von irgendeiner seite sicherlich abgeguckt worden sein und ich denke, dass wird nicht von den batman-leuten sein (kenn mich nicht so gut aus, aber ich denke, den gibt es schon länger als unsern bane) Kit Fisto 18:57, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::: Naja... bis auf den Namen gleichen die sich überhaupt nicht. Vom Aussehen her kann man da keine Parallelen schliessen, da kein "Kanoisches" Aussehen solcher Comic-Charaktere existiert, jeder zeichnet sie etwas anders. Er trägt ja sowieso meistens seine Maske ;) Da unser Darth Bane aber ein Sith war und der Fledermaus-Bane infacto ein Taktik-Genie mit Venom im Blut, finde ich einen Vergleich zu gewagt. Sicher, man kann immer kleine Gleichheiten finden (Muskulösität, hartes Leben), ich würde aber niemals soweit gehen zu sagen das Bane eine Inspirierung für Darth Bane war. Außerdem wurde der Charakter und Aussehen vom Autor der Darth Bane Buch-Reihe erdacht (Und er wollte eben den "Perfekten" Sith), George Lucas erfand nur den Namen. Und der war eben: Fluch. Aus vielen Gründen. Wenn ihr die Info aber unbedingt im Artikel sehen wollt, dann bitte verallgemeinert. Z.b. das es viele Bösewichte gibt die den Namen Bane tragen und einige (wie unser Batman-Bane) sogar kleine Ähnlichkeiten aufweisen. Das wäre eine passende Information für den HDK Teil^^. Entschuldigt bitte den Roman hier, hab mich etwas reingesteigert ;) VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 19:21, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::: Übrigens, falls ich mich auch einklinken darf, wäre Christian BALE eine perfekte Besetzung für eine mögliche Rolle dieses Charakters! :-) -- 217.236.90.211 14:10, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) Gliederung Wieso ist bei Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten ein Abschnitt Lichtschwert, obwohl da sonst nicht mal ein leerer Unterabschnitt ist? Gruß Nahdar Vebb 19:40, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Der ist noch von der Bearbeitungsphase zurück geblieben, weil da noch einiges dazu kommen soll. Wenn man in den Code kuckt, ist die restliche geplante Struktur noch vorhanden, aber ausgeklammert. Da wird also noch mehr zu kommen. Pandora Diskussion 19:53, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) Lichtschwertfarbe war sein lichtschwert immer rot oder ist der kristall den kas'im ihm gegeben hat lila oder nimmt später er noch mal einen anderen weil am cover von regel der zwei ist er ja wieder rot aber bei der schlacht auf ruusan noch lila?? 86.56.183.55 16:39, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Einzig auf dem Cover von Jedi vs. Sith benutzt er ein violettes Lichtschwert. An allen anderen Stellen im Comic ist es rot. Pandora Diskussion 16:55, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) Lichtschwert Bane hatte ein gebogenes Lichtschwert und kein grades, wie auf dem Bild in ,,Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten" !!! Oder liegen die Romane da Falsch????Darth Maul 123 17:54, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Es steht bei Hinter den Kulissen, dass in den Büchern das so heißt, aber auf Bildern er immer ein grades Lichtschwert hat. Da die Quellen genauso offiziell sind, müssen wir vorerst bis es kein offizielles Statement dazu gibt, beide Varianten aufführen. Kit Diskussion 01:10, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ahaa, das is aber trotzdem irgendwie komisch, dass die sich nicht einig werden..... ::Aber danke für die Antwort. Gruß Darth Maul 123 14:41, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Tätowierungen Tschuldige das das hier nicht signiert ist, aber ich wollte nur mal fragen seit wann Bane um die Augen tätowiert ist, das steht nämlich weder in "Schöpfer der Dunkelheit" noch in der Vortsetzung "Die Regel der Zwei". (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 208.59.93.230 (Diskussion) 22:54, 12. Okt. 2010) :Aber The Essential Atlas sagt das. KitDiskussion 22:55, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Nein, TEA zeigt nur ein Bild, wo er die Tattoos hat. Dem Fragenensteller, geht es ja darum wann er sie sich zulegt. Allerdings waren die ja auch schon auf den Romancovern drauf. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 22:58, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Review dieses Artikels Dieses Review läuft vom 12.11.2010 bis zum 26.11.2010 Ich schlage den oben genannten Artikel zum Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zum Artikel zu äußern. Ich weiss, dass noch etwas wenig Bilder drin sind, da habe ich unsern Bildermeister schon um Hilfe gebeten, sobald er Zeit dazu findet. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:25, 12. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ich habe jetzt mal die Biografie des Artikels gelesen, zu dem Rest bin ich noch nicht gekommen, aber das werde ich noch nachholen. Bis jetzt gefällt mir der Artikel sehr gut. Schöner Schreibstil, sehr verständlich und man kann den Artikel zu weiten Teilen auch lesen, ohne zwingend einem Link folgen zu müssen, um sich einen Begriff erklären zu lassen. Sprich: Der Artikel erklärt (fast) alles nötige selbst. Das kann ich sagen, weil ich keinen der Romane kenne und dennoch gut mitgekommen bin. Banes Geschichte ist übrigens sehr lesenswert... Nun zu dem, was mir aufgefallen ist: # Lord Hoth taucht irgendwann im Artikel auf und dabei wird gar nicht erklärt, wer das eigentlich ist. Das sollte vielleicht noch in einem Halbsatz ergänzt werden. # Viel wichtiger finde ich, dass man in der Biografie noch die Regel der Zwei herausarbeitet. In der Biografie ist davon gar nichts zu lesen (allenfalls zwischen den Zeilen) und dabei ist das so ein zentrales Werk von Bane. # „Während Zannah sich auf ihre Art für den Kampf vorbereitete, sammelte Bane all seinen Hass auf die Jedi, auf Darovit, dafür ihn verraten zu haben, und auf Zannah, dafür die Jedi nach Tython geführt zu haben, ließ diesen Hass seine Macht schüren und von den Orbalisken verstärken.“ Diesen Satz finde ich zu verschachtelt und holprig. Es müssten sogar noch Kommata nach „dafür“ gesetzt werden, aber ich bin eher dafür, den Satz zu kürzen und mehrere daraus zu machen, damit es verständlicher ist. # „Zuvor hatte sie Calebs Körper fachgerecht mit dem Lichtschwert zerlegt,...“ Was bedeutet denn das Wort „fachgerecht“ in diesem Satz? Bild:--).gif # Folgende Zitate könnte man übersetzen: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Darth_Bane#_ref-0, http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Darth_Bane#_ref-1 ,http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Darth_Bane#_ref-2 :Viele Grüße,--Anakin Skywalker 11:44, 18. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::1,3 und 4 hab ich schonmal verbessert. Das mit den Zitaten muss jemand anders übernehmen, da ich die beiden Bücher nur auf Englisch habe. Das mit der Regel der Zwei ist natürlich eine Sache, die unbedingt rein sollte... Da das aber wahrscheinlich nochmal grössere Anpassungen nach sich ziehen wird, warte ich damit lieber erstmal das Ende des Review ab. Danke für deine Gedanken. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:59, 18. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Achja, da ist mir noch was eingefallen. Meiner Meinung nach sind in dem Artikel zu viele Zitate eingebunden, von denen ich viele auch für gar nicht so wichtig erachte. Eigentlich gibt es nach jedem Absatz ein Zitat und das sieht schon nicht mehr schön aus. Ich würde vorschlagen, einige Zitate zu löschen und zu Jediquote:Darth Bane zu verschieben. Dort stehen momentan ziemlich wenige Zitate, weniger als im Artikel und ich finde, dass sie eher da rein gehören als in den Artikel. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:16, 18. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Hab jetzt nochmal überarbeitet, Nahdar will in Kürze die korrekten deutschen Übersetzungen eintragen, Jediquote kümmer ich mich dann nochmal drum. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:01, 5. Dez. 2010 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur Dezember 2010/Januar 2011 (ergebnislos) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 19.12.2010 bis zum 02.01.2011. * : --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 10:25, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) * :Darth Hate 11:20, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) * :jep--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 12:39, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) * :--Mando'ade 13:00, 23. Dez. 2010 (CET) * : Egtl sollte dieser Artikel als Demonstrationsobjekt für was anderes dienen, weshalb er bisher noch nicht aufgestellt wurde. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 13:33, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) * : Da ich mir denken kann wofür, ebenfalls neutral. Wenn dann aber wirklich Exzellent. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:20, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) * : Zumal der Artikel hier Falsch ist, einen Stern sollte er schon bekommen, weiß ich auch wofür der zurückgehalte werden soll. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 10:41, 22. Dez. 2010 (CET) * : Ist mir viel zu lang, um den für eine einfache Lesenswert-Kandidatur durch die Mangel zu nehmen. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 17:03, 22. Dez. 2010 (CET) * : Exzellent – ich hoffe, dass wir ihn bald nominieren können und die Sache endlich ans Laufen kommt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:25, 22. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Evtl. sollte uns Unwissenden erklärt werden, warum der Artikel „zurückgehalten werden soll“.Darth Hate 10:55, 22. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Danke, Hate. Ich wollte auch schon fragen. Also?--Lorian Nod 14:01, 23. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Der Artikel soll einen Stern bekommen, also exzellent werden. Denke ich mal KitDiskussion 14:03, 23. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Sehe ich auch so. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|''Wingo]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|'Holoarchief'']] 20:19, 23. Dez. 2010 (CET) Mit '''nur 4 Fürstimmen und 5 mal Neutral war die Kandidatur ergebnislos. Yoga 'Diskussion 08:55, 3. Jan. 2011 (CET) Das letzte Gefecht Hi! Im Abschnitt "Das letzte Gefecht" sind die Fakten, dass Bane's Geist verschwunden/zerstört ist, doch relativ anzweifelbar. Das ein wenig andere verhalten von Zannah nach dem Ritual Bane's ist da schon eine kleine Andeutung, in dem Fall das scheinbar ungewohnte Bewegen der Hände. Bane hat eine unglaubliche Macht in sich, die stetig Zannah immer wieder überrascht. Und nach dem Punkt, wo Bane's Körper zu Asche zerfallen ist wird nicht erwähnt, dass einer der beiden ausgelöscht wird. Allerdings ist Bane seinem Ziel unglaublich Nahe. Da ein Sith selbst seinem Schüler nicht trauen kann ist er manchmal gezwungen eine andere Wahrheit vorzutäuschen. Um seinem neuen Schüler seine wahre Macht nicht erkennen zu lassen täuscht er Zannah's Existenz vor. ''Das ganze ist natürlich nur Spekulation verdeutlicht mithilfe der Geschehnisse und Andeutungen im Buch. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Icegloo24 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 13:56, 26. Jan. 2011) :Ich sag dazu dasselbe, wie zur IP-Änderung diesen Sachverhalt betreffend: "Lies den HDK, den hab ich nicht umsonst geschrieben". Zusätzlich hab ich jedoch noch den Einzelnachweis zur Textstelle in der Geschichte dazu getan, damit es da keine Zweifel gibt, wo das her kommt. '''Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:47, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Kann dem auch nur zustimmen. Der Ausgang der Geistübertragung ist nicht EIndeutig, da im Buch beschrieben wird, dass sich Zannah bewegte als würde sie fremd im eigenen Körper sein. Hinzu kommt die markante Bewegung der Linken Hnad was Anzeichen auf eine Positive Geistübertragung darstellen. Dies ist mit Absicht so dargestellt für ein offenes Ende. Deswegen ist die Aussage Darth Banes Geist wurde Zerstört falsch. Bei einer geglückten Geistübertragung könnte Darth Bane auch einfach gelogen haben um seinen eigenen Tot vorzutäuschen, um somit neue Gefahren aus der Vergangenheit (Bsp: Calebs Tochter) zu vermeiden. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 93.221.212.31 (Diskussion) 10. April 2011, 03:10 Uhr) :::Drew Karpshyn hat auf seiner Homepage klar und deutlich gesagt, dass Bane tot ist. Ganz einfach, so ist es, er ist weg und nicht in Zannah übergetreten. Basta! Das haben wir so auch im Hinter den Kulissen-Teil übernommen. KitDiskussion 12:45, 10. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::Manchmal fragt man sich dann echt, warum man sich überhaupt die Mühe macht, solche Sachen zu verlinken, wenns dann eh niemand liest. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:33, 10. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Seite kaputt Was ist mit dieser Seite Passiert? o.O Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 11:30, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Exzellent-Wahl (Januar/Februar 2014) Kommentar: Eigentlich sollte der Artikel vor Jahren schonmal vorgeschlagen werden (Link). Da es nie dazu kam, schlage ich ihn jetzt vor. 100px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234522px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 14:00, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Begutachtungsphase (Phase 1) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet, es darf abgestimmt werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:11, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * Wieso ist der bisher noch niemandem aufgefallen? Also wenn der Artikel nicht exzellent ist ... MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:11, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) * Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 15:51, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) * RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:53, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) * Eiegntlich exzellent, aber mir fehlen da etwas die Einzelnachweise. Es sind zwar viele dar, aber wenn man sich die Quellen ansieht, dann kann man da schon noch mehr machen. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:22, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) **''Ich kann ehrlich gesagt nicht nachvollziehen, wieso ihr das nie in der Begutachtungsphase sagt und dem Artikel dann anschließend eine schlechte Bewertung zukommen lasst. Die Begutachtungsphase ist schließlich dafür da, Probleme anzugeben. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:12, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC)'' ***Ganz einfach, ich habe es übersehen. Es ist mir gerade mal heute aufgefallen, da so viele Artikeldiskussionen durch abgeschlossene Wahlen bearbeitet wurden. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 17:21, 5. Feb. 2014 (UTC) * Ein sehr gelungener Artikel 100px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234522px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 10:54, 7. Feb. 2014 (UTC) * Nette Arbeit, da gibts ein Pro. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:58, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) * Dieser Artikel ist einfach nur gut.Darth flo (Diskussion) 10:48, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) * Auf jeden Fall. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 19:58, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) * Alles vorhanden, alle Kriterien erfüllt und gut geschrieben. Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:02, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) * Keine Einwände, auch wenn hier nicht wirklich viele Einzelnachweisen vorhanden sind. Da könnte man ggf. nochmal ran... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:43, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Der Artikel ist mit 27 Pro- und 4 Neutralpunkten eindeutig exzellent! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:22, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) The Clone Wars - Grab Also ich habe die Folge Opfer so interpretiert, dass der Geist von Darth Bane nur eine Illusion der 5 Priesterinnen war. Sie sagten ja zu Yoda, dass sie bis hinter das Grab alles kontrollierten, doch an einem noch dunkleren Ort, dort wo er Sidious und Dooku vorfand, konnten sie nicht mit ihm gehen. Das würde vor allem mehr Sinn ergeben, da Darth Bane nicht auf Korriban gestorben ist und er das Tal der Dunklen Lords auch nicht sonderlich gut fand, da er die Dekadenz der Sith vor ihm verabscheute. Sein Körper wurde ja bei seinem Versuch, Zannah zu übernehmen, pulverisiert, von daher was gäbe es auf Korriban von ihm noch zu begraben??? Was sagt ihr dazu? Ist dieser Bane wirklich oder eine Illusion? Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:45, 17. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Ich glaube er ist eine Illusion immerhin muss man bedenken er ist ein Mensch und die werden ja nur c.a 80 Standartjahre also denke ich es war eine Illusion er ist schon tot Benutzer:Abmwm330 (Comm-Kanal) 18:33, 17. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Das war ja gar nicht die Frage. Natürlich ist er tot, doch gibt es ja durchaus Machtgeister. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:39, 17. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::Das Grab wurde zu Ehren von Bane errichtet. Bane ist eine Illusion, das Grab jedoch nicht, und dieses ist an Bane gerichtet. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 18:08, 17. Mär. 2014 (UTC)